tuer sa belle pour la sauver
by Rizane
Summary: c'est un royai où Lust et Bradley font également leur apparition, que mijottent les deux homonculus...Roy sauvera til Riza ?


voila une autre de mes fics c'est un one shout toujours royai après le chapitre où Riza et Roy ne travaillent plus au même endroit (donc à partir du manga papier XD). Cette idée est partie d'une discution avec Clewilan donc voila bonne lecture...

ps: le petit bouton des riviews vous aime vous savez alors surtout n'hésitez pas, je l'aime bien aussi.

* * *

Bradley et elle s'avancèrent jusque dans le bureau de ce dernier. Après être rentrés, il lui dit de s'asseoir en face du bureau. Il lui parlait des futures projets qu'il avait en tête pour la nouvelle bataille en cours. Comme par exemple mettre le colonel Mustang sur le front. L'anxiété se lit soudain sur le visage du lieutenant et un sourire franc se dessina sur la bouche du généralissime. Ensuite, il marmonna des paroles incompréhensibles, profitant de la peur qu'il venait de provoquer chez Riza. Elle sembla comprendre le mot Lust qui lui disait quelque chose mais ne distingua aucun autre mot connu.

Hawkeye se sentit perdre le contrôle de son corps, alors qu'un bourdonnement retentissait dans sa tête, elle s'évanouit.

« Alors Lust, est-ce que ce corps te convient ? »

« Ca va mais tu aurait pu en trouver un qui convienne mieux à ma beauté. »

« Bon, on ne va pas s'attarder sur le sujet, en tous cas, le plan est lancé. Maintenant, grâce à nous, Father tient tous les rennes de l'armée. Tu n'aura qu'à faire en sorte de lui ressembler le plus possible à cette imbécile. »

« Oui pour une fois, ça m'amuse de devoir jouer les pimbêches . »

« Et tu va subitement monter en grade, excitant non. C'est cet abruti de Mustang qui va rester sur place. »

A ces mots, Riza fut quelque peu énervée, elle détestait que l'on critique son colonel. Mais elle n'avait pas assez de force pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

Soudain, elle entendit une troisième voix s'ajouter aux autres. Une voix d'homme qui lui était familière mais à cause de son état, elle n'arrivait pas remettre de nom dessus, seule une tignasse brune ébouriffée lui vint à l'esprit…

Roy était rentré dans le bureau en escaladant la fenêtre. Il avait entendu toute la discussion et semblait être d'une humeur massacrante. Ses yeux déjà foncées en temps normal étaient noir de colère. Il claqua des doigts en visant son supérieur, une quantité de flammes énorme jaillit. Elles étaient certainement augmentée à cause de l'énervement extrême dont il était victime. Le chef de l'armée bien que toujours vivant était carbonisé et désormais hors d'état de nuire.

Il se tenait maintenant devant Lust dans le corps de Riza.

« Pimbêche ! dit-il d'un ton menaçant. »

Lust rit aux éclats et lui beugla.

« Si tu me touche, tu risque de la blesser aussi. Dommage, hein ! »

« Je t'ai déjà tuée une fois, je peux le refaire un e seconde ! et il se mit à hurler Riza , reprend toi. J'aurais simplement besoin de cinq minutes où tu aurais le dessus sur elle ! Je sais que tu m'entends ! »

« Ha ha ha elle t'entend sûrement mais n'est pas assez forte pour reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Elle est considérablement affaiblie quand elle n'est pas aux côtés de son prince charment, tu sais. »

Comment cette fille qui avait pris le contrôle de son corps avait-elle osé dire à Roy qu'elle l'aimait. Riza ne supporta pas les paroles de l'homonculus et sentit la colère monter en elle, ce qui lui permit de reprendre possession de son corps.

« Ce qu'elle raconte est faux, hurla-t-elle ! »

« Calmez-vous Riza, calmez-vous ! J'aurais besoin de ce que votre père m'avait dit quand j'étais apprenti, j'ai besoin de faire de l'alchimie 'normale' en plus de celle de flammes. »

Elle se remémora tout ce que sont père lui avait expliqué la dessus et dont elle se souvenait puis le lui expliqua le plus précisément possible. Roy synthétisa alors une lance qui grâce à un de ces claquement de doigts que seul lui savait manier à la perfection s'enflamma.

A bout de force, Riza se laissa de nouveau dominer par l'homonculus qui partageait désormais son corps et Lust apparut de nouveau. Roy pointa alors la lance au niveau du tatouage représentant l'ouroboros qui marquait la présence la deuxième femme dans le corps du lieutenant.

« Tu n'as pas peur de tuer celle que tu aimes, dit-elle d'un ton méprisant. »

« Je ne la tuerais pas ! »

Il planta son arme dans le tatouage de Lust si fort que la lance transperça Hawkeye. Il retira la lame. Du sang gicla et Roy en avait la figure parsemée. La pierre rouge symbolisant l'homonculus était perforée. Le lieutenant jonchait désormais sur le sol. Son uniforme déchiré laissait apparaître sur son dos maculé de sang un tatouage couvert de plaies sans doutes dues à la guerre d'Ishbal. Mustang posa délicatement ses mains ensanglantées dessus. Il y eu soudain un énorme flash et la femme se retourna. Elle était faible, très faible même mais elle n'avait aucune trace d'une quelconque blessure au niveau où se trouvait cinq minutes plutôt une insigne de l'ouroboros. Et surtout le plus important pour le colonel, elle était en vie.

« Roy … »

« Chut, il faut que tu te repose maintenant… »

« Ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. »

« Hum… »

« Ca n'est pas vrai…Je t'aime. »

« Oui moi aussi, je t'aime. »

Il traîna le chef de l'armée jusque dans un placard qu'il sella avec de l'alchimie, pris Riza dans ses bras, sortit du bureau du généralissime et l'embrassa. Laissant derrière lui un Bradley condamné à finir ces jours enfermé dans un placard à balai, brûlé au troisième degré.


End file.
